


Lighten Up

by pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Cas' teacher, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU, dean cas - Freeform, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles/pseuds/pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles
Summary: SOULMATE AU: On Castiel's 18th birthday, his soulmate is supposed to show up at his house. Castiel hates this with a passion and will do anything to avoid anything soulmate related. Sam is trying to get him to open up as something more is clearly going on than a soulmate.





	1. Friday, Saturday, Sunday

Chapter 1

Friday

"Are you _seriously_ not excited?" Sam's grin had only been getting wider since he realised last week that Castiel's 18th birthday was little over a week away.

  
"No one in our family has their soul mate yet so why should I get mine? Who even says everyone has one? My parents aren't soul mates. It's stupid. And deep down you know that." Castiel shoved his books back in his locker.

  
"You're so pessimistic. My parents are soul mates and so were their parents. Sure my brother doesn't have one yet but someone's gotta be the older one."

  
"Or maybe he doesn't have one. Just like I maybe don't and you maybe don't. It's a scam, Sam."

  
Sam groaned. "Whatever, I'll see you in gym so you can ogle my brother."

  
"I- I'm n-n-not gay." Castiel stammered, turning bright red.

  
Sam burst out laughing.  
"I know, you're the straightest person I know, I'm teasing. Lighten up a bit Cas."

  
"Yeah, um I'll see you there." Castiel rushed off.

 

 

Castiel Novak didn't mean to be rude and pessimistic, it just happened a lot of the time.  
It meant nobody at the school messed with him but it also meant that not many people hung out with him because they didn't want to be at the receiving end of a 'dramatic piss-baby' as Sam lovingly called him.

His friends consisted of Sam Winchester, Charlie Bradbury, Meg Masters and Balthazar Vinos.

  
The truth is, Castiel didn't believe in the soul mate phenomenon.  
That on the 18th birthday of the younger soul mate, the older would appear inside the younger ones house.  
It was a ridiculous notion and entirely unlikely.  
His father had told him on the night of his oldest brother, Micheal's 18th birthday, about soul mates how no body should even get their hopes up. It never happened for him or Castiel's mother.

  
It didn't happen for Michael, Michael had been disappointed but decided that he would prefer to be the older one in the relationship. He'd been waiting for thirteen years now.  
It didn't happen for Luc either. Luc decided he mustn't have one. Twelve years later, he still appeared to be right.  
Everyone expected Anna to get hers since 'women should be the younger one', but she came downstairs on her 18th birthday with red rimmed eyes and no one else. Nine years later, nothing.  
Gabriel told everyone for weeks a beautiful woman had come into his room in the night but broke down after around two months because he didn't have one either, him and his father had a row once 'i told you so' was thrown around lightly. Five long years and Gabriel was still sure he would wake up in a beautiful woman's house someday soon.  
Now it was Castiel's turn and he wasn't hopeful. He knew his chances were slim to none and he really hoped it was none.

"I can tell you're worried." Meg Masters grinned as she collided with Castiel on the way to class.

  
"What do I have to be worried about?" Castiel muttered.

  
"Lots of things. You don't get one, She's 40, She's fat, She's hairy. She's ugly, She's got a really annoying voice. Or the worst thing...I could show up." Meg cackled.

  
"I don't care what my non existent soul-mate looks like." Castiel sat in his seat, slouching.

  
"Oh lighten up, Clarence. It's gonna go fine. You're a catch, whoever shows up will be a catch too. I'm sure of it."

  
"No one is showing up." Castiel rolled his eyes. "It't not until Sunday night anyway, why is everyone freaking out?"

  
"Because next time we see you will be Monday, a.k.a, you're 18th birthday,a.k.a the day Castiel James Novak will no longer be single, maybe, if he does indeed to turn out to be toy boy."

  
"Shut up Meg." Castiel growled.

  
"Touché." Meg smirked.

Castiel ignored everyone wishing him luck for the rest of the day, just wishing he could go home and not be bothered by it all. At least at home people understood it wasn't a big deal.  
But of course Sam was still wearing that damn grin and Charlie seemed to be sporting the same one in gym class.  
Half an hour into the two hour long gym class, Castiel lost it.

  
"Will everyone just shut the _fuck_ up about soul mates. If you have one great,but I don't and I'm not going to either. Everyone just piss off, I don't give a  fucking shit!" Castiel had pushed two kids away from him in his rant who were now on the floor clutching their shoulders.

"Novak!" Coach Winchester pointed to the door.

  
" _Fucking finally_." Castiel rolled his eyes and stormed out to sit on the benches around the corner of the gym.

  
He heard Coach Winchester leave Sam in charge.  
He heard him sigh and open the door.

"What's goin' on, Novak?"

  
"No one will shut up about my fucking soul mate."

  
"As much as I dig swearing, we are in a school. Cool it."

  
Castiel smirked but nodded. "I'm serious, if I hear one more person say soul mate I'm going to lose it."

  
"I know that feeling." Coach Winchester said softly. "Why are you so riled up, it should be exciting for someone your age."

  
"I don't want one, okay?"

  
"Yes you do."

  
"No, I really don't.You don't know me, Coach."

  
"Look, I'm almost 28 and I still don't have one. Do you know how shit that is? Knowing that when you get a soulmate you look like a dirty old man? It's not a good thing. If I were you, I would want to get this outta the way before you're my age, Relax and just go with it. No one is asking you to do everything with whoever it is and get hitched right away. If that's what you wanna do that's cool but if you don't, your solmate probably won't either. You understand?"

  
"No one understands, can we go back now?"

  
Coach Winchester nodded, clapping Castiel on the back and opening the door for them both.

  
Sam gave Castiel an apologetic smile.

  
"We're sorry man, we didn't think you were that upset about it."

  
"I'm a dramatic piss-baby remember." Castiel forced a laugh. "Forget about it."

 

 

Castiel grit his teeth at Sam, wishing him luck after school but knew it was in good humour.

  
He'd expected it to be different at home but his father wasn't around, only Gabriel was home and he was getting ready for the 'event'.

"We're gonna stay up all Sunday night and wait. They say it happens at midnight but you were born at 3am so it could happen then. And then we can watch movies and just get to know each other."

  
"Gabe, as fun as this all sounds, I have school on Monday. If a soul mate does show up I'm going straight back to sleep. Got a big test."

  
"You are not going to school."

  
Castiel scoffed. "Try telling Dad that. I've got homework, I'll cook dinner when I'm finished."

 

**_Sam's house_ **

 

"I don't care what anyone says, I'm worried about him. This isn't just nerves about a stranger coming to his house in the middle of the night. I know him and something is really bothering him. Maybe we should invite him to sleep here on Sunday. The soul mate goes to the house not to the person right?"

"Sammy." Dean began. "As nice of an idea that is, it wouldn't work. Your friend just needs to deal with this. He'll get through it." 

"Your brother's right, Sam. It is scary but his soul mate will understand and help him, If he is younger than her." 

"Mom, Dean's acting like he didn't see how stressed out Cas was today, he was almost crying and he never cries." 

"He was just angry, Sam. I talked to him in the corridor. He was fine, just mad everyone wouldn't shut up. Call him Monday morning and see how it went I say, then at school you don't even need to mention it." Dean helped himself to more apple pie.

Sam sighed. 

"Honey, I know you just want to help your friend out but there's not much you can do."  Mary Winchester kissed her youngest sons head. "Are you gonna help with the dishes before you go home sweetheart?" Mary asked Dean.

"Course." Dean stood and followed his mother to the kitchen.

"You okay?" Mary asked once they were alone.

"Yeah, I'm good, why?"

"All this soul mate talk, doesn't get you down?"

"Sometimes, It's just hard because Sammy's friend is willing to throw away a soul mate when people like me haven't even got one. It's not fair in that way."

"Maybe Sam is right and his friend isn't just worried." 

"Maybe, but that kid is seriously just pissed off at everything and everyone, not just soul mates." Dean chuckled,remembering a few months ago when Castiel Novak threw a ball at Raphael's head during gym class because the kid had said Castiel dyed his hair. The ball was thrown so hard that Raphael got knocked into the wall and eventually fell to the floor, leaving Castiel walking away with a smug grin. 

Then the other time that he saw Castiel having a full blown argument with the Math teacher in the hallway, he doesn't even remember what it was about exactly only that the kid won and the teacher requested that Castiel move math classes because these outbursts were too frequent.

"She's gonna come along one day, honey. You know that right?"

"I know, it's just. I don't want to be a dirty old man looking like I have a gold digger or a toy boy on my arm."

"You really think your soul mate could be a boy? I thought that was just a college phase?" 

Dean shrugged. "Who knows." 

"Whoever it is will be lovely. I'm sure." Mary grinned. 

Saturday

Anna and Gabriel woke him up early on Saturday morning and dragged Castiel out of the house.

Apparently the first thing they needed to do was get his hair cut, Castiel glared at the reflection of himself as his obviously gay and proud hairdresser asked him what hair dye he used thirty times, to the point that even Anna stopped trying to tell the guy that Castiel's hair was natural. 

Castiel had had enough, he paid the guy and waited outside until Gabriel and Anna realised he'd left. 

Then they dragged him to a clothes shop.

"Don't be a pouter, you need new clothes anyway. Even Dad gave us money to get you some. And you've gotta look your best on your birthday." Anna smiled, linking her younger brothers arm. 

"I'm wearing a hoodie."

"No, you are not." They both said, dragging him inside. 

$200 later they were finally home and Castiel was putting his clothes away in his wardrobe.

His father entered the room, tutting at the stack of clothes on the chair, the papers scattered on and around the desk and at the unmade bed. 

"What is it?" Castiel closed the wardrobe and sat on the bed. 

"This soul mate business, you tell me you don't care about it." 

"I don't." 

"Then why have you had your hair cut? You're wearing clothes that aren't two sizes too big for you."

"Is it now a crime to groom yourself?"

"Watch your mouth, boy."

"Sorry, but I don't care about any of this. Gabriel and Anna do, they're the ones who made me get my hair cut and have new clothes. I needed a hair cut anyway." Castiel sighed. 

"You can say all you want that you don't care or that it doesn't bother you, but I know you better than anyone else, and I know that you do care and you're scared to death if someone shows up and if someone doesn't show up. It's okay to be scared, son."

"I'm not scared, I don't see what the big deal is." Castiel fiddled with the button on one of his new shirts. 

"It's the love of your life, that's a big deal. She might come, she might not. She might never come. Mine never did, but I want you to know, it's okay if she doesn't ever come. I'm happy. Your mother was happy wasn't she?"

Castiel nodded. 

"Don't be worrying so much, if it happens, it happens. What will be will be." He put a hand of his youngest's shoulder. "Get some rest, son."

Castiel was left feeling worse than before. 

' _She might come, she might not. She might never come.'_

"Fuck this." Castiel muttered and left out of the window. 

_**Charlie's house** _

"How romantic." Charlie grinned and pulled Castiel into the house. 

"You weren't answering your phone." Castiel rolled his eyes. "Throwing pebbles was my only option." 

"Hopelessly in love with your best friend, I see it now. March next year you'll be right here, the moment I turn 18."

"Will you shut up." Castiel shoved her but joined her laughing.

"So what's up with you?"

"I'm worried about this whole soul mate thing." 

"Why? She'll be a very lucky girl." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"What if she's not?"

"I don't follow."

"Are you not worried about when your soul mate comes? What your parents will say?" Castiel tried prompting Charlie. 

She'd never explicitly told him her sexuality but he was 99 percent sure he knew. 

"Why wouldn't my parents be okay with my soul mate?"

"No, my father I mean."

"Oh!" Charlie grinned. "You're scared it's gonna be Meg or something. Or Ruby. Yeah, your Dad would kill you."

Castiel smiled weakly. 

"Kinda."

Charlie put her serious face on. "Personally I don't think your soul mate is Meg. I know that you've had a thing with her a few times but I don't see you growing old together. Like really Cas, I don't think you've got anything to be worried about.You're Dad's gonna love whoever she is because first soul mate in the family. Duh." 

"Yeah, you're right." Castiel forced a smile, the nausea bubbling in his stomach. "I've gotta go." 

"You only just got here, what do you mean?"

"Dad doesn't know I'm out. I'll see you on Monday." 

"Call me if she comes okay? Bye Cas!" 

Castiel slipped out of her house and began the hour walk home in the rain. 

It wasn't the nicest of places to walk around so late and he'd forgotten his jacket so every minute he'd look over his shoulder to see if he was being followed, 

He knew he was being stupid until he saw a car about forty minutes away from his house.

The horn beeped and the car stopped, making Castiel freeze.

"Stay the fuck away from me, I don't want drugs or sex or anything. So fuck off!" Castiel had his eyes shut and in a defensive stance. 

All he heard was a laugh and "Get in, Novak." 

"Coach?"

"Yeah, idiot. Let me get you home. You're gonna catch your death out here." 

Castiel cautiously opened the car door and slid inside.

"You gonna tell me what you're doing on this side of town screaming at strange cars about drugs?"

"I'm on my way home." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, I came from Charlie's house."

"And if I were to call her Mom she would agree?"

"Her Mom doesn't know I was there. So please don't do that."

"Lighten up, I ain't grassing you up to anyone. Where do you live?"

"Maple View."

"Christ, why are you walking?"

"My Dad doesn't believe children should be allowed to drive before they're 25 and he also doesn't know I'm out." Castiel rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna take me home or not Coach? Because f you're not I need to start walking." Castiel's teeth chattered. 

"Dean."

"What?"

"We're not at school, my name is Dean."

"Castiel."

"I know your name, Sam talks about you and Charlie non stop." Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Alright then, Dean. Are you taking me home?"

"Yeah, you want the heaters on?"

Castiel nodded, shivering. 

Dean did a U-turn and headed the opposite way. 

"My house is that way."

"We're grabbing a coffee, Castiel. You are white as a ghost. You're gonna freeze to death."

"Isn't this not allowed? You're my teacher."

"I'm not gonna let one of my students freeze and get jumped am I? Even if that student is a mouthy little shit." Dean teased. 

"Guess not." Castiel slumped down in his chair.

Dean left him in the car to bring back the drinks and they sat in the car park sipping them. 

"So why are you driving around so late?"

"I'm on my way home from my Mom's house. We have Friday night dinners."

"You live on that side of town?"

"I'm on a teachers salary. Of course I'm in a rough area." Dean chuckled.

"So why do you stay, if you get paid so shitty."

"Honestly?"

Castiel nodded. 

"Kids like you, and Charlie and all the other mouthy little shits. You guys crack me up daily. You can't get that at a 9-5 office job."

"All we do is get in arguments with teachers though, that makes no sense."

"I like teaching. And I swear to God if you say if you can't, teach. Student or not I will punch you in the face."

"If you can't teach, teach gym." Castiel smirked. 

Dean burst out laughing. "You little bitch." 

"C'mon, let's get you home before you insult more of my life choices."

 

Once they were half way home, Dean remembered the conversation at dinner. 

"Hey, when is it your birthday?"

"Monday." Castiel frowned. 

"If it doesn't go well,come talk to me in my office okay? I know what it's like."

"I'm not scared that I don't have one."

"Then what are you scared of?"

"That I _do_ have one." 

"Castiel, that makes no sense at all. Why don't you want someone to love as much as they love you?"

"I do want that I just don't want everything that comes with hi-her."

"You mean, that you're g-"

"I'm done talking about it, can we talk about something different?"

"Look, all I'm saying is that it's fine to be-"

"Please, Dean. I really don't want to have this conversation." 

Dean looked over at Castiel, he looked so young and terrified in his passenger seat, tears in his eyes. Not the angry ones he usually saw but embarrassed and upset. 

Dean nodded. "Okay, what do you wanna talk about?"

"I need some material to annoy Sam with." Castiel wiped his eyes, hoping Dean hadn't noticed. 

"Oh I have heaps of that." Dean grinned. 

 

Dean dropped Castiel off at the bottom of his street to not give anything away with the sound of his car and waited for Castiel to be inside the house for a few minutes before he drove back to his place. 

He tried not to give the kid too much thought as he got ready for bed, but that kid was either going to have a world of shit come for him on Monday or be waiting for that world of shit for the rest of his life. 

He felt bad for the kid, by the sounds of it no one else even knew. 

 

Sunday

 

Castiel woke up like it was any other Sunday. 

He trudged into the kitchen to get some coffee and sat staring at the TV for half an hour before he actually woke up properly. 

He had another coffee, had a quick cigarette before his father came downstairs.

He had a shower, washed his hair. 

He got dressed, he grabbed his phone and his keys and he went out to see Balthazar. 

He threatened Balthazar with his life if he even mentioned the word soul mate. 

He had dinner at Balthazar's house. 

He went home and watched some TV with Gabriel. 

The chaos started at 9pm. 

Gabriel taped a sign on Cas' door saying 'SOUL MATE INSIDE'.

Anna had baked cookies.

Michael called to wish good luck.

Castiel was so tired of Gabriel's excited bouncing that he just retired upstairs by 10pm. 

He stayed up and heard everyone going to their respective rooms at 11:30.

Castiel was starting to freak out though. 

What if his soul mate did come tonight. 

His room surely needed to be tidy at least. 

Even if they weren't going to be staying long. 

Castiel quickly tidied his room, making sure his letter to whoever came was easily accessible. 

By 12pm he was asleep. 

 


	2. Monday part 1

Monday

1:04am:

_'If I fall asleep right now I will have 4 hours and 56 minutes of sleep. Maybe I could get 5 hours and 26 minutes if I skip breakfast. But I'm already hungry so that won't work.'_

Dean groaned at his own thoughts. 

He was exhausted but couldn't find sleep. 

When he got like this after he turned 18 he would always think that tonight is the night he meets his soul mate, his father always said that the body knows hours before you actually end up there. 

But now it was probably just how tired he was since all his neighbours do is drug deals and party all weekend.

 1:36am:

Dean could feel himself starting to feel drowsy, he couldn't open his eyes. 

1:38am: 

He could hear himself snoring. 

3:19am: 

All of a sudden he was awake and really comfortable, he tried rolling over but found himself almost falling, he grabbed the first thing he could which happened to be a coffee table, which he was certain he didn't own. 

Bleary eyed he felt around for his phone, thank god it was in his pocket. 

He turned the torch on and he certainly wasn't home. 

On the coffee table there was a plate of cookies with a note beside them. 

' _Welcome to the family xoxo'_

Dean grinned. 

About Goddamn Time. 

There was also a small pile of neatly wrapped presents at the other side of the table. 

Dean stood up, eating a cookie before heading upstairs, he looked around but no doors were open. 

One door did have a sign on saying 'SOUL MATE'. 

Dean shook his head, ignoring how tired he was. 

He pushed the door open slightly and closed it behind him. 

It was pitch black in the room, Dean put the torch on his phone again. 

The room was tidy and neat, someone was under the covers, dead to the world. 

Dean walked over but something on the desk caught his eye. 

A letter addressed to 'my soul mate'.

He cautiously sat at the foot of the bed and opened the letter. 

 

_'To Soul mate,_

_Sorry I don't know you're name but it's probably Steve or Tom or something like that I don't know._

_Look, I don't know where you woke up but it seems like a nice and accepting home. It is._

_But I'm presuming you know that you're into guys._

_I know I am._

_My family doesn't._

_Neither do any of my friends._

_I would be harassed at school._

_I would be an outcast to my friends._

_I would be kicked out of my church and my family would class me as a dirty sinner if they found out._

_I understand that I'm being terribly selfish by doing this but please just go._

_Go home._

_Find someone better. than me._

_I understand this must be a disappointment to you._

_I really do apologise._

_Castiel_

 

"Shit." Dean gasped. "Oh shit fuck shit!" 

He looked over to the body on the bed, that's his student lying there all innocent and newly 18 and his soul mate. 

Dean felt sick. 

How would he explain this to his family, the school?

Should he wake Castiel up?

He couldn't just go to school tomorrow and pretend he was never here. 

 

4:29 am:

Dean shook Castiel's shoulder. 

It took a few minutes before Castel stirred. 

"Jesus you're a heavy sleeper." Dean grinned.

Castiel's eyebrows scrunched. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" 

Castiel was silent for a minute, Dean could see the penny drop. 

"Shit! Oh fuck!"

"Shhhh!" Dean covered his mouth with his hand. 

"Bit early for the kinky stuff don't you think?" Castiel whispered, moving Dean's hand.

"Bit early to be joking about this, don't you think?"

Castiel nodded. "What else am I supposed to do? You should go. I'll just say no one came."

"I ate the cookies though." 

Castiel sighed. "You fucking moron." 

Dean half smiled and scoffed, if this whole soul mate thing was going to work out the kid would have to get used to Dean's sweet tooth. 

Castiel rolled his eyes and got out of bed, turning the lamp on. 

 Dean looked at Castiel as his soul mate for the first time. 

He was very attractive, something about being a teacher always put a block on his students being hot.

But Castiel was hot. 

His hair was all messy and inky, he must actually dye it but it was hot as hell  especially in contrast to his bright blue eyes. His skin looked soft and lightly tanned, Dean would love to touch it to see if it was as soft as he thought it would be. 

Then he noticed Castiel wasn't wearing a shirt to bed, he was slim but broad shouldered, a real runners body. 

"Hey, my eyes are up here. Did you listen to anything I just said?"

"No, I certainly did not." 

"Unbelievable. I was saying how I need to drop out of school and go somewhere else, now that we know that we're soul mates we'll be looking at each other differently which we clearly already are, Dean. My eyes!" Castiel grabbed a hoodie and shrugged it on."I don't know what's going to happen, I presume you read my letter." 

"Yeah I did, your family love you. And your friends? Sam and Charlie? You seriously think that you'll be an outcast. Half of the kids at that school aren't completely straight. Sam is crazy accepting. I would guess Charlie too."

"It's not just that. Now it's not just that I have a male soul mate, it's a male soul mate who is also my teacher."

"You can't choose your soul mate."

"I know that." Castiel sat beside Dean, unable to stop himself staring at the older man's face. "Wow." 

"What?"

"You're super pretty." 

Dean grinned,"Not so bad yourself." 

 

5:11am: 

They'd been sat side by side for what seemed like forever now, not touching. 

Just being so close felt electric. 

Dean's Mom had always told him that happened when you were close to your soul mate, more so on the first day. 

He felt as if he was on fire just being so close to Castiel.

He was freaking out about the entire situation but at the same time he was so damn happy he finally had someone to call his soul mate.

"You can't drop out of school, Castiel."

"Why not?"

"I for one would miss the hell outta you. You have friends, you graduate in the summer. What would be the point. We can keep this under wraps until you graduate."

"Then what? We ride off into the sunset. People still know us. What about your family?"

"They know I swing both ways, and Sammy loves you." 

"It'll be weird, seeing your best friend with your older brother.He thinks I'm straight."Castiel fiddled with his hoodie, keeping his hands busy.

"He won't care that you're not. And he can get used to it." 

"My family would never get used to it."

"They'll have to. You can't not live your life just because it might disrupt a part of theirs." 

Castiel sighed. 

"This has been scaring you for a long time huh?"

Castiel nodded. 

"Are you crying?"

"No." 

Dean heard Castiel sniff and pulled him into his chest, instantly feeling white hot heat. 

Castiel sank into him, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. 

"It's gonna work out, I'm sure this kinda thing happens all the time." Dean tried desperately to ignore the need to be even closer to Castiel. 

He wanted to kiss him, he wanted to lay down and just explore each other but the kid was upset and obviously scared. 

They needed to figure this out. 

"I'll talk to my Mom about it after school okay? Until then do you want me to go?"

"I think that's a good idea." Castiel nodded, prying himself away from Dean's arms. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Castiel shook his head. "If I let you do that you won't be leaving."

"There's the little shit I know." Dean winked and grinned, before he slipped out of Castiel's room and out of the house. 

 

 

6:03am:

Castiel sneaked outside for a cigarette and tried to sort out everything he was going to say. 

He wondered what Dean would say if he knew that he smoked, they knew nothing about each other and it's not like they could openly do that. At least not in the near future.

He ran upstairs to the shower to get rid of the smell and ran back downstairs before anyone could go down and realise the cookies were eaten. 

Gabriel came downstairs first. 

"Happy birthday Cassie!" He planted a kiss on his brother's cheek. "Hey, no cookies? Where's the lucky lady?" 

"I ate them." 

"You ate them?" Anna came into the room with their father.

"Why?"

"I got upset that no one came and then I was hungry so I ate them okay." Castiel growled, already tired of this day.

Anna held her hands up. "Hey, it's fine. It's still your birthday, let's celebrate. Presents?"

Castiel nodded, glad that they bought it.

  

7:02am:

Castiel was just deciding what to wear when he got a FaceTime call from Sam. 

Sam's shaggy hair greeted him before his cheesy smile did. 

"Happy birthday Piss-Baby!" Sam shouted. 

Castiel grinned. "Thank you Gigantor!"

Castiel loved using the newly found nickname after Sam's very unexpected growth spurt last year, until then he'd just been Shaggy. 

"What'd you get and why are you naked?"

"I have boxers on." Castiel defended. "I don't know what to wear."

"Wait, you haven't yelled at me for calling you so early, unless you've been awake for a while? Did your soul mate come?"

"No, no soul mate. I just woke up at like 4am and ate a bunch of cookies so I'm wide awake." 

"Bummer, Probably just means you're older than her which is a good thing really. What did you get for your birthday?"

"I got....wait for the amazing gifts....are you ready?" Castiel ignored the use of her and hoped he could avoid the conversation all day.

Sam grinned, knowing where this was going. "I think I'm ready." 

"From Gabriel....we have a pack of cards, something I have always had a great and passionate interest in as you my best friend will know...from Anna....we have a hand knitted scarf with crucifix embroidered inside which I will wear with pride down the halls at school and all of the football players will turn around and applaud me for such faith in my religion....from Luc we have....a dollar bill inside a card that is ripped so therefore unusable, this is perfect to remind me the fragility of the economy as I become an adult....from Michael....we have a limited edition cassette tape of his favorite catholic rock band, it is signed and all of that diggeldy doerino as Ned Flanders, my idol, would say."

Sam was wheezing down the phone. "And from your Dad?"

"Well, as you know, my father knows me better than I even know myself so he has gotten me....a place being a catholic camp leader next summer....as everyone knows I am a fantastic role model for children."

"Fucking hell, Cas. Have your family even met you?" Sam cackled. 

"Honestly, I think you may be on to something there." 

Sam burst out laughing at Cas' serious face. 

"Do you want to meet at school early so me and Charlie can give you our presents?" 

"Yeah, i'll be ready in 20 minutes. See you soon." 

Sam hung up the phone. 

Cas stared at all of his new clothes, to be fair to Anna and Gabriel the clothes were nice, he opted for black skinny jeans and a white button down shirt which he rolled the his elbows.

His hair wasn't as messy as normal after the haircut so he didn't bother styling it. 

Of course Gabriel insisted he wore a birthday boy badge on his school letterman jacket.

He still didn't understand why the track team even got one. 

"You sure you're okay about last night?" Anna asked whilst Castiel ate his cereal. 

"Yeah, I feel good, _really_."

"He looks okay, Anna. Stop pestering." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Let him enjoy his birthday." 

"Yeah at school, speaking of school, I've gotta go. Thanks for the presents."

Castiel shut the door, pretending not to hear Anna shout that he forgot his scarf. 

 

 

7:23am: 

Castiel was just turning onto the street school was on when a loud car beeped at him, he gave the car the finger without even looking at it and carried on walking. 

The car beeped again. 

"What?!" Castiel turned around, glaring at no other than Dean Winchester who had a shit eating grin on his face. 

"Get in sassy-pants." 

Castile sighed but got in shot gun. 

"This is hardly low profile." 

"Your best friend is my brother so we have that excuse, anyway. Let's get a coffee."

"I said I would meet Sam and Charlie."

"School isn't for another hour. We have plenty of time." Dean smirked. "C'mon."

"I said I would meet them early though." 

"We'll get it to go? Is that a good compromise. We'll be there in ten minutes. I promise." 

Castiel looked at his teacher, no his soul mate in front of him and wanted to punch him right in his stupid grin. "Okay fine." Castiel huffed. 

They passed the coffee shop and went into the parking lot beside it. 

"What are we doing? I thought we were getting a coffee?" 

"Not exactly. Look, I think we can make this work, when I'm near you I feel like I'm going to explode it's like electric or something. I can't keep it a secret. It would be wrong to not be upfront about it anyway." 

"Upfront with who?"

"The school." 

"Dean no."

"What?" Dean shuffled along the bench and wrapped an arm around Castiel. 

"I don't want to come out, not yet anyway." 

"People will understand,happens all the time remember? I did some research and-"

"Just shut up." Castiel yelled and grabbed the back of Dean's neck. 

Dean gasped. "Sure?"

Castiel nodded. 

And so started their first huge make out session. 

Dean felt like he couldn't get enough of Castiel, his hands were everywhere, in Castiel's hair, on his hips, on his back.

Dean leaned closer still, forcing Castiel to slip and lean against the car door. He pushed himself up; getting onto Dean's lap. 

Dean had the perfect opportunity to explore Castiel's collar bones as Castiel just sat and moaned, his hands in Dean's hair. 

"God, you're just so perfect." Dean moaned. "But we've gotta stop, babe."

"Why." Castiel leaned down and captured Dean's lips again. 

"School." 

"Fuck school. We can miss today."

"What about Sam and Charlie? As much as I want to carry this on, we have gotta go, baby." 

Castiel pouted and slammed himself back into his seat. 

"Drive then." He muttered. 

"Such a baby." Dean teased and hit the gas. "Make sure you button up your shirt, I gave you a hickey. You can't be showing that off to the principal." 

"Why would I be seeing Mr Singer today?"

"We've gotta tell him, Cas." Dean sighed. 

"No."

"Cas, listen. It's just gonna be him. You don't gotta announce it to the world. I could get in serious trouble if I don't tell him the situation. It's gonna be okay." Dean reached over to squeeze Castiel's hand and rub circles on it. 

"Why do I have to be there?" 

"Because you're involved." Dean chuckled. "If you want I can get you out of doing first period, I'll stay with you, Sam and Charlie. Then I'll take you to Mr Singer. Sound good?"

"We're not telling Sam are we?"

"Not until I've spoken to Mom but I don't get why you're so worried about this, it's gonna be okay. Lighten up, sweetheart." 

"Drop me off here and I'll walk the rest of the way." 

Dean nodded and let Castiel out, following at a snails pace behind him the rest of the walk to school. 

 

8:04am:

"There he is! Cas what the hell happened?" Charlie yelled from across the parking lot. 

Castiel gave her a wave and jogged over. 

"Sorry, I got stuck talking to my Dad. Y'know him checking I'm okay and that kinda thing." 

"Are you okay?"  Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Seriously. Where are my presents?"

"Okay bossy. Here we go." Charlie grinned and handed him a small box. "Sam told me the presents your family got you so I'm no longer worried that you won't like it."

Castiel rolled his eyes and opened the present. 

It was a small black box which had some soft blue fabric inside. 

"Uh, thanks?"

"Pick it up dumbass." 

"Language, Bradbury." Dean came over putting a hand on both Sam's and Castiel's shoulders. 

Charlie mumbled an apology. "But seriously pick it up, Cas." 

"Is it your birthday, Novak?" Dean grinned. "Happy birthday." 

Charlie and Sam stared at the pair, both sending the message with their faces. 'What the fuck is happening, this is weird.' 

Castiel tore his gaze away from Dean and back to his present, picking up what looked to be a tie. 

"Thank you, Charlie. It's perfect." Castiel grinned, stroking the tie. 

"Hey, you can wear it now! You've got a white shirt on so it will look good." 

After ten minutes Castiel finally had the tie on and around his neck, it was backwards towards the bottom but so much effort had gone into it everyone gave up tryng to fix it. 

"My turn." Sam shoved his neatly wrapped present at Castiel. 

"Here we got, present giving whizz-kid." Dean ruffled his brothers hair. 

"Ignore my neanderthal of a brother Cas." Sam shoved Dean's hand away. "Do you like it?"

"This is amazing, how did you find it?" Castiel flipped through the pages of his new book. 

"A lot of google but a yard sale in the end had it. Does it have that ancient language you wanted?"

"It has three of them. Thank you guys so much." Castiel put the book in his bag as the bell rang. 

Castiel glanced at Dean, who nodded. 

"You two go on ahead, me and Novak are going to the principal." 

"You okay?" Sam looked between them both. 

"Yeah, just some business. I'll talk to you tonight, get to class Sammy. You too, Charlie." 

Castiel stared after his friends who kept turning and mouthing 'what's going on?' at him. 

"They know something's up. The only time I go to Mr Singer is when a teacher is sick of me and it's only Monday morning. Dean, I really can't do this." Castiel turned to go to class. 

"Hey." Dean grabbed Castiel's bag to pull him back. "You can do this. I'll be right with you and for once you can actually be quiet. I'll talk." 

"I can be quiet. In fact, I am quiet."

"I meant not having a witty comeback to everything, whatever. Just come on." Dean rolled his eyes and pretty much dragged the younger one to the principal's office. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Set in November  
> Cas' birthday is November 19th (I seriously think he's a scorpio, don't judge me)  
> Dean is 27 but turning 28 in January so almost 10 years between them.  
> Sam is 17, I know that's not a canonical age difference  
> Charlie is also 17  
> Meg is 18 (no soulmate yet)  
> Balthazar is 18 (no soulmate yet)


End file.
